


Весь в мать

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Джейсон навсегда потерял свою мать. Но иногда, даже в самые мрачные моменты, мы можем внезапно осознать своё предназначение в этом мире.





	Весь в мать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Mother, Like Son](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/527417) by Bloody Simpson Chibi. 

«Бедная мама», — думал Джейсон, добираясь до лесной хижины, в которой он когда-то жил вместе с матерью. Левой рукой он аккуратно придерживал её отрезанную голову, а в правой сжимал мачете — то самое оружие, которым Памела была обезглавлена. Когда Джейсон приблизился к дому, то не смог сдержать слёз. Он вошёл в комнату, положил голову матери на стол, а сам сел рядом и заплакал. Мама ушла навсегда, и он больше никогда не сможет с ней поговорить.

Джейсон почти не помнил, как попал в озеро. В его воспоминаниях сохранилось лишь ощущение того, как холодная вода наполняла его лёгкие. Когда ему удалось добраться до берега, он не узнал ту часть леса, в которой оказался, и потому сразу отправился на поиски матери. Он старался изо всех сил, но так и не смог найти её. Ночь он провёл, устроившись между корней огромного дерева, а на следующий день вновь продолжил искать, но безрезультатно. Как, впрочем, и в остальные дни тоже.

Джейсон выживал, питаясь ягодами и мелкой живностью, использовал полезные знания, полученные в лагере. Он научился жить в гармонии с природой и стал сильнее, чем раньше, но всё ещё скучал по матери и был готов на всё, лишь бы снова увидеться с ней.

А потом настал тот день. Пятница, тринадцатое. Джейсон наконец обнаружил лагерь «Хрустальное озеро» и бросился туда в надежде на встречу с матерью. Искать пришлось недолго… она лежала на берегу, обезглавленная одной из вожатых. Джейсон уже ничем не мог ей помочь. Всё, что он мог делать — это издалека наблюдать за тем, как светловолосая девушка запрыгивает в каноэ и уплывает куда-то. Джейсон приблизился к трупу матери, подавляя рыдания. Он поднял её голову и мачете, которое бросила та девушка перед тем, как сесть в лодку, и направился домой.

Теперь он остался совсем один в этом жестоком и несправедливом мире. Он потерял всё.

— Я видел тела по пути через лагерь, — обратился к матери Джейсон, — ты убила их ради меня?

Голова не ответила, но Джейсон и сам знал ответ.

— Ты всегда всё делала ради меня, да, мама?

Он улыбнулся и вытер слёзы.

— Ты убила их, потому что они причинили мне боль, а я убью всех, кто причинил боль тебе, мама, — Джейсон поднял мачете над головой.

— Я закончу то, что ты начала!


End file.
